


mornings with you

by hufflebee



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hufflebee/pseuds/hufflebee
Summary: Izzy laughs and claps excitedly, and Madzie smiles shyly. Maia claps as well, drawing attention to herself, both Madzie’s and Izzy’s. Madzie gets up and runs to her, hugging her legs, and Izzy joins them a moment later, greeting Maia with a soft kiss.“Morning.“ “Morning.“





	mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: hufflebee.tumblr.com

Maia wakes up to an empty bed, something that’s not unusual, but the laughter and voices outside the bedroom definitely are. She makes her way to the bathroom, barely awake enough to register the familiar steps of her routine, and then makes her way to the kitchen, finding a sight that makes her freeze in place.

Izzy is sitting on the floor, hair in a messy bun, still in her pyjamas, and across from her is Madzie, both of them staring intently at a pot of dirt between them. Madzie murmurs something beneath her breath, and waves a hand over the pot. Firefly like lights appear and slowly fall into the pot, and a moment later, vines rise out from the dirt, and suddenly, a beautiful rose is blossoming right there, in the middle of their kitchen.

Izzy laughs and claps excitedly, and Madzie smiles shyly. Maia claps as well, drawing attention to herself, both Madzie’s and Izzy’s. Madzie gets up and runs to her, hugging her legs, and Izzy joins them a moment later, greeting Maia with a soft kiss.

“Morning.“ “Morning.“

“And what are you doing here, sweetheart?“ Maia asks, crouching to lift Madzie up in her arms. She tickles her lightly, earning a few giggles from Madzie.

“Magnus and Alec are still on vacation and Cat needed someone to watch her for a bit,“ Izzy says.

Maia nods and then a thought crosses her mind. “You didn’t try making her breakfast, did you?”

Izzy gasps, her expression way too exaggerated to look truly offended, and when Maia laughs, Izzy swats her arm just barely, her own smile breaking through.

“She ate at Cat’s, if you must know.”

“Lucky girl.”

Maia hands Madzie over to Izzy and makes her way to the counter. She starts the coffeemaker while she pulls out two bagels and cream cheese, spreading the cheese over the bagels after cutting them down the middle. She grabs two mugs and pours the coffee in each, adds a bit of creamer and sugar, and just as she’s finishing up, two arms settle against her hips. They’re followed by a feather light kiss to the back of her neck, but still Maia shivers, pressing back into Izzy.

“That for me?”

“Of course, baby, but you know the rule.”

Maia doesn’t even have to turn around to know Izzy is rolling her eyes, but she reaches over to Maia’s left, grabbing one half of a bagel. When Maia turns, Izzy makes a show of eating it, which only serves to make Maia laugh.

“Now, was that so hard?“ Maia asks when Izzy takes the final bite, getting only an eye roll in response. “You can’t live off of just coffee, you need to eat actual food for breakfast.“

“Anything for you, babe. Can you hand me my coffee now?“

Maia laughs, but obliges, taking the rest of the bagels and her own coffee, and they both make their way to the living room, where Madzie is seated on the couch, playing with little balls of light. Maia and Izzy sit down on either side of her, and the morning is filled with laughter and magic, and a kind of warmth settles in Maia’s heart as she finds herself wishing each morning started exactly like this.


End file.
